1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication technology, and more particularly, to a wireless mesh network (WMN) communication technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to advance of network technique, a variety of wireless networks have been developed to provide better wireless communication quality to end-users. The WMN is one of the emerging next-generation wireless communication technologies, and is capable of offering the required broadband wireless communication environment for areas where wired infrastructure is not available or not worthy to deploy. Moreover, due to WMN's inherent characteristics, such as self-configuring and self-healing capabilities, the WMN can be easily deployed and maintained.
Generally speaking, a WMN consists of a collection of mesh points (i.e., mesh routers), which cooperatively form a multi-hop backbone network. Therefore, the WMN also suffers from some problems, such as throughput, channel switching delay, packet delivery ratio, etc., faced by other multi-hop backbone networks. Therefore, how to effectively solve these problems becomes an important issue to a WMN design.